Eighteen Candles for Blair
by joiedevivre08
Summary: Chuck is forced to come up with a birthday gift after Blair decides to break with tradition and not put any pieces of jewelry on hold for her birthday. Just some good old Chuck and Blair fluff. One shot.


Eighteen Candles

Author: Bellakatalina

Summary: Chuck is forced to come up with a birthday gift after Blair decides to break with tradition and not put any pieces of jewelry on hold for her birthday. Just some good old Chuck and Blair fluff.

Ratting: PG

Disclaimer: Don't own Gossip Girl

The sun was shining, but it was still early morning. Chuck Bass was not very content of having to be awoken so early in the morning. He looked at the guilty party who was currently asleep on his chest. She looked so innocent as she slept, so beautiful and peaceful. But, Chuck new the truth, Blair Waldorf was a blanket hog. The cold air had woken him when he realized the girlfriend he loved had stolen all of his blankets. And as a tiny creature she used up so much space. Well, not really she just always found her way into Chuck's arms during the night. The bed in Chuck's suite was enormous, but the two combined used the space of one person. Blair was the only girl he had ever held throughout the night, and although he would never admit it, least of all to Blair, he loved holding her. He did not, however, enjoy waking up without any covers.

He looked up at Blair and smirked. He knew she would not be happy when he woke her, but there verbal sparring was so much fun. Blair had wit and if they started out the morning arguing that usually meant they would spend the afternoon making up. Chuck nuzzled his cheek against Blair as he planted a soft kiss onto her forehead. He put his hands on the covers ready to yank them away from Blair when he was interrupted by Blair's voice.

"Eww, you're all scruffy. You need to shave." Blair complained as she snuggled closer to Chuck.

"You're awake, well then doing this won't be nearly as much fun." Chuck said as pulled the covers Blair was wrapped up in causing Blair to roll to the other side of the bed. Chuck quickly covered himself in the blankets as Blair squinted her eyes at him as she scooted back at him.

"Chuck-" Blair whined as she tried to get under the covers. "Its cold and I don't have any clothes on."

"And it's such a great view." Chuck said as his eyes grazed over Blair's body. He smiled as he saw her begin to blush at his approving looks. "You are so beautiful, Blair." He said as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Well, wouldn't you rather have a beautiful naked girl pressed up against you then separated by all these blankets?" she asked knowing he was going to let her in.

"You make a good point, Waldorf." Chuck replied as he wrapped her up next to him and kissed her. Blair wrapped her arms around his torso and deepened the kiss for a second before pulling away.

"Seriously, Chuck, you need to shave." Blair said as she nuzzled into the crook of his shoulder.

"You're bossy in the morning. Actually you're always bossy." Chuck responded.

"You know you wouldn't have me any other way, Bass."

"It does have its advantages." Chuck huskily replied as he smirked at Blair.

"Chuck, we just woke up. We haven't even had breakfast." Blair answered Chuck before they began activities that were sure to keep them in bed for hours.

"All right, princess." Chuck said as he reached for the phone to call room service.

"Good. I want-" Blair attempted to tell Chuck her order, she really wanted to get the fruit crepes and didn't want him to forget.

"Yes, good morning. I need a Spanish omelet, some coffee, …" Chuck could feel Blair trying to get his attention. Blair always wanted to be in control of the situation.

"Some sparkling water, and yes I think that should be it." Blair was glaring at Chuck frustrated. He smiled again; Blair was so cute when she was frustrated.

"Actually, could I get some fruit crepes, freshly squeezes orange juice, and yogurt sent up as well? Thank you." Chuck looked at Blair who was still showing him how annoyed she was.

"Come on, Waldorf, what is it now?"

"You could have asked me what I wanted." Blair huffed out crossing her arms over her chest.

"Blair, I know you. I know that you wanted those fruit crepes." He replied stroking her arm.

"No, I didn't I…I wanted to have the fruit and granola plate with a mango smoothie." She lied not wanting to let Chuck know how right he had been.

"Blair, don't lie. When are you going to realize I know you? You have the good fortune of having a boyfriend who has you figured out." Chuck said as he slipped out of bed to grab a robe for him and Blair.

"Oh really?" she responded not approving of his overconfidence.

Chuck smirked at her in response as he handed her the silk robe. The knock at the door alerted him that their breakfast had arrived. Blair quickly slipped the robe on and walked over to the bar waiting for her breakfast.

"If you really want the fruit and granola plate I can have him run down and get it." Chuck said knowing Blair wanted the fruit crepes he was holding in front of her.

"No sense in wasting perfectly good food." Blair answered quickly grabbing the plate before he could send it away.

Chuck hid his knowing smirk as he sat down next to her. He began eating his food as he watched Blair do the same. She had sure worked up an appetite last night the thought.

"Busy day today, Blair." He said making idle conversation.

"No, actually. No plans." Blair answered as she turned to face Chuck and sipped her orange juice.

"Come on Blair. Tomorrow is your birthday, and I know you are going to be running all over the city to put gifts on hold for certain people to purchase." Chuck was secretly glad he had a girlfriend as materialistic as he was. It made finding a present for her so much easier since Blair had already picked out her perfect gift.

"Nope, not this year." Blair smiled sweetly as she saw her boyfriends face fall. "How about you, busy day running all over the city looking for a gift to purchase for a certain person?"

"Blair, you can't be serious you always put gifts on hold. Couldn't you have given me a warning?" Chuck asked as he raked his brain for any mention of something Blair had said she wanted.

"Well, you did say you knew me, I mean I just have the good fortune of having a boyfriend who has me figured out." Blair smiled wickedly using the words he had said earlier.

"Good luck topping last year." Blair said as she kissed his shoulder and thought of the beautiful necklace he had given her and more importantly the confession of the butterflies.

Her words inspired a wave of confidence in Chuck as reached out and gently brought her face closer to his. Chuck's lips were barely grazing Blair's as he softly said, "Prepare to be swept of your feet, Waldorf" With that Chuck leaned in and kissed Blair momentarily making her forget their conversation. Chuck moved away looking back to his omelet hungrily as Blair was still dazed from the kiss.

"Looking forward to it, Bass" Blair replied when she had finally recovered from the kiss.

'_He could just keep kissing me like that, and that would be all the present I need.'_

After finishing her breakfast, Blair went to change quickly. Chuck was still sitting at the bar, lost in thought. Blair walked behind him and wrapped her arms around Chuck.

"Well, I guess I should head out. I think you have some shopping to do." Blair said as she kissed his cheek.

"I suppose I will see you tonight at you party." Chuck replied tracing Blair's cheek to her jaw with his finger and then leaving a soft kiss on her lips. Blair tightened her embrace around Chuck and gently bit at his lip, kissing him with more passion.

Just as the two where about to get completely lost in the kiss Chuck pulled back grabbing Blair's hands in the process. Blair looked up surprised that Chuck had ended the kiss. He silenced her by kissing both her hands.

"If we keep going where that was headed, I think I would end up empty handed." Chuck smirked wickedly at Blair.

"Well then, until tonight, Chuck." Blair gave a chaste peck and walked out of the suite.

Chuck watched her leave and then reached for his phone.

"Nathaniel…get dressed I'll be by in thirty…we're going shopping." Chuck closed his phone and walked to the closet.

'_What the hell am I going to get Blair?'_

"Man, I have no idea what you can get Blair for her birthday." Nate replied after Chuck filled them in on their mission. "Why can't you just buy something she put on hold?"

"She decided not to put anything on hold this year. Think Nathaniel, what did you do when you had to buy her a present?" Chuck said annoyed with the situation.

"I don't know Chuck, birthdays and Christmas are the easy ones. She always has a wish list. Valentine's and anniversaries were the hard ones and you usually helped me with those." Nate answered remembering all the times he had run to Chuck for help shopping for Blair.

"Well, you dated her for all those years. How can you not have any insight?" Chuck questioned back as the limo drove down the streets of New York.

"Chuck, the only advice I can give you, you already know and that is Bendel's, Bergdorf's, and Tiffany's." Nate responded looking at his watch and wondering how long this adventure was going to take.

"Robert, take us to Bergdorf's we'll start there." Chuck directed towards the driver. "Nathaniel, after all the years I have helped you I am sure you can make time for me today, I am on a tight deadline." Chuck said annoyed in Nate for wanting to leave already.

"You know, I am just glad Blair never did this to me." Nate told Chuck honestly.

"Thanks, Nathaniel." Chuck said rolling his eyes as Nate laughed at the situation.

A couple of hours later Chuck and Nate had left Bergdorf's empty handed in favor of hoping to find something at Bendel's.

"You know, I'm sure I'll find something here. Blair always preferred Bendel's." Chuck said trying to convince himself.

As they entered the doors to Bendel's, Nate was getting tired for searching for a gift for his former girlfriend.

"What did you get Blair this year?" Chuck asked Nate curiously.

"I don't know. Some bag Serena picked out for me." Nate said not giving it too much thought.

"Serena.. of course." Chuck thought out loud as he grabbed his phone.

"Hello, sister dear…I was just hoping you might help me with a gift for Blair…" Chuck asked knowing this was the way to get the perfect present for Blair.

"What she told you not to help me?...But, you helped Nathaniel…." Chuck was beginning to get frustrated and was pretty sure he could hear two giggling voices on the other side of the phone.

"Fine. I don't need your help anyway." Chuck said as he ended the call, rolling his eyes.

"Why don't you just by Blair another headband." Nate asked Chuck joking as he saw the hair accessories on the first floor.

"Thanks Nathaniel, I always knew I could count on you." Chuck remarked sarcastically while rolling his eyes once again. "Lets head to the third floor, I think Michael Korrs has a new line of dresses out."

Chuck and Nate were trying to decide whether or not a dress was right for Blair.

"I don't know man, do you even know her size?" Nate said looking at the dress unsure.

"Of course, Blair is the perfect size 2." Chuck responded still eyeing the dress.

"But what if it doesn't fit right? You know Blair. That just wouldn't go over well. I'm not sure you want to put yourself in that mess of trouble." Nate replied honestly knowing the issues Blair had with her weight.

"You're right. I'll never understand Blair's issues with her body. She looks amazing. With an ass like that how could she ever not realize how sexy she is." Chuck said.

"Yeah." Nate replied remembering his ex-girlfriend's physique.

Chuck's eyes narrowed eyeing Nate disapprovingly. "Back off Nathaniel, she's taken." Chuck still wasn't comfortable thinking of Nate as the ex.

"Don't worry Chuck, Blair is way too much for me to handle." Nate replied honestly not wanting to get involved with any of her drama again.

Chuck smirked thinking about Blair and how difficult she made everything.

"Yeah, but she is worth all of it." Chuck grabbed Nathan's shoulder directing him to the second floor. "Let's try the jewelry section." Sounding encouraged.

"Come on Chuck, just pick something out and let's go." Nate was tired of shopping. He had never spent so much time looking for a gift.

"I have to find something perfect, Nathaniel. Blair won't be impressed just because I buy her something expensive." Chuck said examining the jewelry counter one more time.

"You're right Blair always likes the over the top sentimental demonstrations." Nate answered.

"Well, we aren't going to find anything here. Why don't we go?" Chuck said looking at the jewelry disapprovingly.

"Like I haven't been ready to go for hours." Nate said bitterly.

As the two were walking through the first floor towards the exit something caught Chuck's attention out of the corner of his eye. Nate noticing Chuck had stopped walked towards the display his friend was standing at and devoting his attention.

"Hey, I was kidding when I said you should get Blair a headband." Nate replied looking at Chuck holding a delicate headband in his hand. It was a simple silver band, but had intricate blue crystal butterflies attached to it. He looked at the information on the card. It was designed exclusively for Bendel's by a local artist. Each headband was one of a kind.

"No, this is perfect." Chuck replied trying to imagine the smile Blair would have when he presented her with butterflies once again. He looked at the price; it was a couple of hundred dollars. "But, I need to get her something else too." Chuck said trying to think off what would go with a butterfly headband.

"Well, there is still Tiffany's." Nate suggested.

Suddenly Chuck's eyes bulged as he was plotting something. "Yes, Tiffany's. I have just the idea, Nathaniel. It appears you have been quite the help today." Chuck said as he put his arm around his friend walking confidently to purchase the headband. Nathaniel had no idea what his friend was thinking.

**GG: Spotted C and N running all over Manhattan trying to find a certain Upper Eastside Princess and birthday present. Bergdorf's, Bendel's, and Tiffany's? B must have been a very good girl this year.**

Blair smiled after reading the Gossip Girl post. She and Serena had been spending the day together and had just finished getting ready. Penelope and Hazel were throwing a birthday party for their queen today. Supposedly, it was going to out do the Japanese themed party Katie and Iz had thrown the year before. Tonight's theme was the 20's Jazz era. Serena has purchased an amazing vintage Chanel flapper dress for the occasion as Blair's birthday present. It was from the late 20's so the dress rested just above the knee and it was a bright red the made Blair look stunning complementing her cream skin and brown hair. Blair was also wearing a big black bow in her hair. Although, no one was dressing in the 20s theme Blair and Serena had thought it would be fun. Serena had chosen a Robe de Style, which was longer with a full skirt in a pale pink. Both the girls looked amazing, but no one would be able to take their eyes off of the birthday girl tonight.

"Are you ready to go, B?" Serena asked smiling at her friend.

Blair nodded her head happily, she was ready to see her boyfriend. The girls had a limo waiting outside to take them Victrola. Penelope and Hazel had been unable to find a good venue and Chuck had been happy to close down Victrola for the night, for Blair.

When they arrived at the club Blair was amazed at the place. There was a great turn out and the live jazz band was in rocking it. The bartenders were serving every kind of martini imaginable. The dance floor was already filled with couples dancing. The girls had done Blair proud.

Blair was sipping a martini chatting happily when she felt arms envelope her and a kisses trail on her neck. She turned around smiling happily at her boyfriend who looked devilishly handsome as usual.

"Blair Waldorf you look absolutely stunning." He said looking her over approvingly. "How about we get out of here and I see how amazing you look without that dress on." Chuck whispered seductively in her ear. Chuck could see Blair thinking over the enticing offer, but finally her rational mind won out.

"Chuck, I can't leave. It's a party in my honor." She replied trying to sound sure of her decision.

"Alright, but if you change your mind…" Chuck said raising his eyebrow suggestively.

Blair rolled her eyes and forced herself to try and think of something else, anything that would keep her from leaving her party to run off to Chuck's suite.

"So…when do I get my present?" Blair questioned excitedly. She had been dying to know what Chuck had purchased for her.

"Tomorrow, when we are alone. I thought it would be more personal that way." Chuck answered smiling at how excited his Blair was to see what he had bought her. She was like a little girl on Christmas morning, Chuck thought.

"Need some extra time to find something?" Blair teased her boyfriend.

"Please, Waldorf, I told you already, I have you completely figured out. I found your present in no time." Chuck lied hoping Blair wouldn't see through him.

"Oh really because that's not what Gossip Girl says?" Blair said smiling at Chuck.

"You know that stalker is always wrong." Chuck tried not wanting to lose face.

Serena and the girls were coming to take Blair away, not wanting Chuck to steal all of Blair's attention. Before they grabbed her away Chuck leaned in to Blair's ear and whispered, "Keep your day free tomorrow, I'll be coming by to get you in order to have our own celebration." Chuck said as he kissed his girlfriend's cheek.

Xoxo

Blair was lying in her bed sleeping soundly. Chuck entered her room and watched her for a few moments. Chuck would also never admit how much he loved to watch Blair sleep. She looked so innocent, but he knew the truth he thought as he smirked. He placed the bouquet of blue hydrangeas mixed with white roses and irises by her nightstand. He lay next to her with a mischievous grin on his face. He slowly pealed back the covers kissing her color bone and working his way up her neck. He paused for a moment as he heard Blair moan. Chuck turned away from the area he was currently kissing to Blair's eyes to see she was still asleep. He smiled and went back to leaving a trail of kisses, but stopped when he heard Blair moan his name. He laughed softly, but gently cupped Blair's face and kissed her lips softly knowing she would awake.

Blair's eyelids fluttered open and she realized her boyfriend was lying on top of her kissing her. She smiled into the kiss stopping him to say, "Good morning."

He rolled off of Blair, but pulled her to him. "Happy Birthday, princess." He replied as he kissed the top of her head. "Good dreams?" he asked smirking at Blair.

She began to blush under his gaze. "Yes, good dreams. So what are you here so early for?" Blair asked trying to change the subject yet curious as to why Chuck was here a little after seven in the morning.

"Not going to tell me what you dreamed about? Me perhaps?" Chuck asked enjoying her blush.

"No." Blair replied quickly. Too quickly.

"Oh so you weren't moaning my name?" Chuck asked smiling.

Blair swatted Chuck's arm, "I did not. Take it back." Blair said looking at Chuck.

"Must have been pretty good if your turning that red, Blair." Chuck said laughing at Blair to which he received another swat on the arm.

"Ok, ok I'll stop. Get dressed we've got plans for the day, and we can discuss your fantasies later" Chuck bargained as he slowly helped Blair up. Blair caught sight of the flowers next to her bed and smiled. She turned to face Chuck again and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Thank you for the flowers. They're beautiful." Blair thanked Chuck sweetly.

"You're welcome now get ready. We have a schedule to keep." Chuck replied not wanting to get behind on the items he had planned for the day.

Blair looked at her boyfriend curiously, "Where are we going?" she asked unsure.

"That's a surprise. But, the sooner you get dressed the sooner you get to find out." And that was all the motivation Blair needed to get dressed.

As Blair sat in the limo with Chuck, she eyed him suspiciously trying to figure out what Chuck had planned. Chuck had his arm around Blair and was excited about the day that he had planned out. Blair was going to melt at how sentimental he had been.

"Don't worry were almost there, Blair." Chuck said he could feel that Blair was bursting at the seams.

The limo came to a stop and Chuck looked outside to make they were at their destination. After confirming the location he grabbed the bag sitting next to him which Blair had not noticed. Chuck slid out of the seat and opened the door of the limo. He offered Blair a hand as she got out of the car.

Blair looked in front of her to see they were on the corner of Fifth Avenue and 57th Street, Tiffany's. Blair smiled at Chuck who was pulling a coffee out of the bag and handing it to Blair and then grabbing a Danish and giving it to her as well. All of sudden, Chuck felt nervous. What if Blair thought he was being too cheesy? But it was too late seeing as they were here. Chuck continued to appear invested in grabbing his coffee and Danish out of the bag until he chanced a look at Blair.

She smiled up at Chuck and reached to him to give him a kiss.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's? This is the sweetest thing you could have done Charles Bass." Blair said calming Chuck's nerves.

Chuck hooked his arm with Blair and smiled at her, "Well, lets go look in the window's." he replied as he took a sip of his coffee. Blair was glowing because she loved Chuck's surprise. They walked along the window displays and talked quietly. When they were finished with their breakfast Chuck reached for Blair's hand and they walked happily.

"Would you like to go in?" Chuck asked Blair as they came to the door.

"They don't open for another hour and a half, Chuck." Blair answered knowing it wouldn't be open.

"I'm Chuck Bass." He responded as he opened the door letting Blair step through as he followed after.

The workers at Tiffany's smiled as the young couple walked in. "Good Morning, Mr. Bass and Miss Waldorf."

Chuck turned to face Blair, "Happy Birthday Blair, pick out what ever you like." He said as his hand played with a curl on her shoulder.

Blair's eyes glowed as she looked around happily.

"Is there something you would be interested in, in particular?" The store manager asked.

Blair though for a moment before answering that she thought she was too young for diamonds. The manager's face fell immediately.

"Oh, I think they're divine on older women, but they're not right for me, you understand." Blair said quoting Breakfast at Tiffany's

"Ok Miss Golightly, pretend to be Holly all you want you won't find anything with a ten dollar price tag in here." Chuck said knowing the way Blair's mind was working.

"Ok, but how about something simple then?" Blair responded. The look on the manager's face easily read that he did not feel this was worthy of his opening early. Mr. Bass had promised he would make it worth his while.

"Of course miss." He responded escorting them to the selection of silver necklaces and charms.

Chuck pointed out an Elsa Peretti Open Heart necklace adorned with small hearts and pearls.

"Its nice, but I just want something simple, not too showy." Blair responded looking around at the Tiffany's charms.

Chuck grabbed the attention of the manager and together they headed to the other side of the store while Blair continued in her search of a necklace. The manager returned shortly after. Blair stopped as she found the necklace she wanted. It was a similar design to the one Chuck had picked out but only one single open heart pendant on a chain designed by Elsa Peretti. Blair looked up in search of her boyfriend but found Chuck at the opposite side of the store talking to an associate.

"Chuck, I found the one I want." Blair smiled happily. Chuck met her gaze and smiled at her and walked over to her after exchanging something with the store worker.

"Let's see." Chuck responded as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. He smiled at the necklace she had picked out. It was simple and classy yet beautiful, just like Blair. "We'll take it." Chuck replied.

The manager was not pleased when he looked at the price tag 320.00. He sighed unhappily as he begin filling out the receipt, but a sales associate interrupted him before he could finish the process. The manager smiled at the information he was told and handed the associate the necklace to gift wrap. Chuck handed the man his credit card. A few minutes later just as Tiffany's was officially opening Chuck and Blair were leaving.

"So that was your big plan, Bass? Let me pick out my own present?' she teased. "Well, I loved this, I really did." She said putting her hand in his.

"Wait for a moment, Chuck, I want to put my necklace on." Blair said happily as she opened the box which had just been wrapped and was surprised to find two small items in the box. Her forehead wrinkled in confusion as she opened a small black velvet box and opened it to find a pair of diamond Tiffany Swing Drop Earrings in platinum. Blair looked up at Chuck with an eyebrow raised.

"Waldorf, you are not too young for diamonds, and what did Audrey say, 'You can always tell what type of person a man thinks you are by the earrings he buys you'." Chuck answered as he looked at a smiling Blair. She put the earrings on and looked at him.

"How do I look?" she smiled into his eyes.

"Perfect." He responded as he kissed her ears.

"Help me with the necklace?" Blair asked by pulling her hair up. Chuck placed the necklace around her neck. He clasped it and kissed the back of her neck.

"Alright Blair" Chuck began. "You are going to be dropped off at your favorite spa where Serena will meet you. I am will be by to pick you up this evening for dinner."

"Chuck Bass, when did you become such a romantic?" Blair asked.

"The moment I fell in love with you." Chuck replied, "And I figured it might help me get you into bed tonight." He said as he smirked at her. Blair swatted his arm and rolled her eyes.

"You are heinous, Chuck."

"But, you love me."

"For some reason." Blair responded as she kissed him. "Until tonight." Blair said as she got into the limo looking at a smiling Chuck.

"You know, you are making next year really hard on yourself." Blair thought out loud and Chuck's smile evaporated at the realization that he would have to top this next year.

Several hours later, after Blair had been pampered all day, she was in the limo next to Chuck.

"So where are we going?" Blair asked impatiently.

"We'll be there in few minutes." He answered enjoying how impatient Blair was becoming.

When they came to a stop Chuck helped her out of the limo and looked at her confused face and laughed.

"The Palace, Chuck? I didn't think you serious about getting me in bed, I mean at least until later." She said looking at him.

"Get you mind out of the gutter, Waldorf, trust me." Chuck said taking her hand.

Chuck took her to the rooftop of the Palace. When she turned she saw that Chuck had a candle light dinner planned. The view was amazing all of New York was around them, and music was softly playing.

"Care to dance, Waldorf?" he asked taking her into his arms.

"You always knew how to sweep me off of my feet." Blair answered sweetly as they danced.

"You know, I can ask the help to leave so we can be alone?" Chuck whispered huskily into her ear.

"After dinner." Blair promised. "I'm too intrigued with what you have planned.

Once the couple had feasted on the meal the Palace chiefs had specially prepared, Chuck handed Blair her final present.

"More? You know how to do birthdays, Bass." Blair said as she untied the ribbon of the beautifully presented package, and pealed off the paper. When Blair lifted the lid of the box off she gasped softly as she saw the headband. She gently lifted the headband.

"Chuck, I love it. It's so beautiful." She replied, her eyes never leaving the headband.

"Well, I just thought, you know, a reminder of the butterflies I still have for you." Chuck finished softly.

Blair stood up from the table and walked towards Chuck and kissed him. "Chuck, tell them to go." Blair whispered quietly.

"Birthday girl wishes for you to leave," Chuck said waving off their wait staff. "but, why don't you bring out the dessert first?" Chuck finished. Looking back at Blair he smirked, "I asked them to serve whipped cream." He said raising his eyebrow suggestively.

"Chuck Bass!" Blair shrieked as she swatted Chuck's arm.

"Kidding, Waldorf. At least I am now" Chuck said as he started rubbing his injured arm. "You know that's really starting to get old." Chuck told Blair as he was starting to get a bruise from his petite girlfriend.

"Well may-"But before Blair could finish her sentence Chuck silenced her with a kiss. He stood up from his seat holding Blair against him and trying to touch as much of her as possible as Blair ran her hands through his hair.

Chuck pulled away from Blair just for a moment to whisper in her ear, "Happy Birthday, love. Thank God you are legal." And with that Chuck went back to kissing Blair the way she was begging to be kissed.

--

A/N

Ok so that was just a silly piece of fluff. I know my Chuck was a bit out of character, but I tried to stay as true to the characters as possible. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
